


Stop it (I like it)

by Mary_the_gardener



Series: Advent songfics challenge 2019 [6]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2016-2017 Figure Skating Season, Feelings of guilt, M/M, Not Beta Read, Songfic, Thirsting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: He's from another world, another planet...And Javi, Javi is only human.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Advent songfics challenge 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558414
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Stop it (I like it)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, golden spin is going on and yesterday was the men's sp so you can easily guess what inspired this work!
> 
> Inspired to: Stop it (I like it) - Rick Guard

It's so alluring, that tiny but powerful waist, that perfectly round curve at the end of his back, those high and sharp cheek bones. So enticing Javi feels drawn in every day.

And he knows he shouldn't. Because he's a taken man, with responsibilities toward one of the sweetest girls he ever met and the purest creature, the most delicate flower that his her child.

But how could he know that that lanky, awkward teenager would blossom and transform into such an handsome man?! Someone had to warn him because now, now Javi is a mess.

He doesn't know what to do: he tries, he tries real hard to keep away from Yuzu, to keep his thoughts at bay, but it's a losing game, with the thight clothes he's wearing every day at practice and his movements so alluring. 

So, despite all his efforts sometimes his thoughts just slip to places they definitely should never visit: to conjured up images of Yuzu lying in bed under him, skin exposed and glistening, laboured breath coming out of plump open lips. Oh those lips! 

Sometimes Javi thinks Yuzuru knows what he's doing, knows that his every gracious movements awakens weird things in the pit of Javi's stomach. That every time their bodies touch, even the lightest brush of hands, Javi's whole begin lights up. That when their eyes meet Javi's brain short-circuits .

Sometimes, things happen that make Javi feel the worst. But he doesn't know how to help it, when while in bed with her, he closes his eyes and all he can see is Yuzuru. Yuzuru with his eyes tightly shut and head thrown back in bliss. When he closes his eyes and it's Yuzu's legs that are open under him, Yuzu's body he's thrusting into, Yuzu's moans echoing into his ears.

When it's thinking of Yuzuru's body writhing around him that makes him find his release.

He doesn't know how to help it, but deep down inside of him there is a tiny tiny part that doesn't want to stop this, that actually likes this heated sensation constantly burning in his body.

**Author's Note:**

> *hides somewhere*


End file.
